Inuyasha: Shikon High
by AnimePriestessKikyan
Summary: Inuyasha, a millionaire and lead singer, was accepted into one of the most famous and most dangerous school, a.k.a Shikon High. Instead of learning what schools SHOULD teach... It's all about combat fighting, defeating enemies, and to gain more power. One year later, the band ran into the love of their lives. Read about the romance they will run into... Plz review, thank you :)
1. First Day of School

**Please Read: Hey everyone! I'm gonna make another story. :) Don't worry though lol; I will continue updating the other stories. :) Hope you'll enjoy this story and please review. Thanks =D Oh, in this story, Inuyasha, Koga, Hojo, Kikyan, Kagome, Ayame are all 15. Sesshomaru, Kitera, Miroku, Sango, Naraku, and Kikyo are 16. Others will be added in later…**

**Title: First Day of School**

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Oh my god! It's Inuyasha!" Girls screamed as I walked past them. I slipped on a pair of sunglasses and entered the building. It was my first year at Shikon High and hopefully… My last one. I guess having a very popular band and being considered a millionaire makes me popular. But I don't want to be popular. I want to be a normal guy. Girl's eyes will be filled with sparkles and guys will have hatred. Towards me of course… If I wasn't famous, I would've got punches. I don't want girls to flip their hair and flutter eyelashes at me when they think I'm looking at them. I want peace and quiet… My brother is as annoying as it is…

"You idiot, since when do we wear sunglasses in the building?" A voice asked and I jumped.

"What the hell?" I yanked them off and accidentally bumped into my brother.

"See stupid? That's why you shouldn't wear it in here." He laughed and I tried to throw a punch at him. He moved to the side. "You could get in trouble for that, little brother."

"Leave me alone Sesshomaru. I'm not in the mood." I pushed him away. Sesshomaru is a sophomore, and he plays the drums. About a year ago, my friends Miroku and Koga decided to create a band… We needed a drummer so Sesshomaru volunteered. I ended up as the lead singer. Two reasons… One, that was the only position left and second… Sesshomaru said I had the mouth for it… That nerve! Don't get me wrong, it's fun singing, but… After a while, it gets boring…

"Aren't you going to class?" A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Nah… I'm just going to stand here and chill for a while…" I said sarcastically.

"Don't be late then. I'm going to class." He said to me and left with his friends.

"I won't…" I muttered to myself.

"Inuyasha!"

"Huh?" I turned around and in front of me, was my most trusted and best friend. "Miroku!"

"I didn't know you were coming to this school. Even though this is my first year also…" Miroku laughed.

"Excited huh?" I asked.

"Not really…" He looked at the nearby surroundings. "Actually, it's nice here. A lot of windows for the sunlight… And a lot of-"

"Don't say it…" I warned.

"WOMEN!" He blurted and I face palmed myself.

"Pervert!" I exclaimed and hit him with the book in my hand.

"Am not!" He objected and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah let's go to class or we'll be late." I said and we ran to our first hour. Miroku plays the guitar and he is a sophomore. Koga, who plays the piano, is nowhere in sight. I don't even know if he goes to this school. Miroku and I were lucky enough to go to the same school… even though we didn't know we were going to… To be honest, I'm closer to Miroku than Koga. Maybe because I knew Miroku longer than Koga… I don't know. Things got rough when he dumped this girl named Ayame for some stupid reason… We ran into the classroom to find out that we still had an hour. Stupid Sesshomaru, pranking me like that…

"Looks like you forgot what time it is… Class is not even in session yet." Miroku laughed and held back tears.

"Ha-ha." I said slowly. "Sesshomaru told me I was going to be late…Hmph…Ha! Look at you Miroku! You followed me so you're a part of this too!"

"The only reason I followed you is because I didn't know the way." Miroku shrugged.

"Wait… If you're a sophomore, then how come you're in this class?" I asked as we sat down in random seats.

"Inuyasha, Shikon High is not like the other schools we went to… Selected students can only come. Some special power they said… I may be considered a sophomore, but I'm gonna learn what you are learning…"

"This means…" I started.

"Sesshomaru is also going learn what we are learning… This school is not ranked from freshman to senior; it's the power level… Your age doesn't matter. I just go by the high school levels to make it easier…" Miroku explained. "We are all going to learn the same thing…"

"I see…" I muttered.

"So… how's Kikyo?" Miroku inquired and I choked.

"Damn, don't remind me." I said slowly.

"What happened?" He exclaimed.

"Went with another guy."

"Who?"

"Naraku."

"Was he the one who spread rumors about you and Kikyo?" He asked me and I nodded. "Damn… and you're okay with that?"

"That was why she broke up with me two years ago… So people wouldn't talk about her… After that, those SAME people talked about me… But when we got famous, rumors stopped." I smirked. "He's a bastard and so is she… Dumping me for a singer… But we're famous too, so it's even."

"Yep, sure sounds like it." Miroku agreed.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I glanced at Miroku.

"Nope." He popped the 'p'.

"Oh… Did you have one?"

"Nope, I couldn't find the right one…" Miroku sighed. Then, the door knocked two times and it swung open.

"Hey, has class started yet?" A voice started, but when stopped. Miroku and I turned around and saw Koga.

"Hey Koga, and to answer your question… No." I answered and gestured him to sit next to us.

"Really?" Koga asked as he took his 'temporary' seat. "Sesshomaru said-"

"He lied." Miroku and I said in unison.

"How did you know…?" Koga asked in shock.

"Why do you think we're here?" Miroku shot back.

"Point taken!" I threw my hands in the air.

"I didn't think I would be attending this school, but then I got a letter saying that I was accepted." Koga explained.

"Me too…" Miroku held it out.

"Same here." I agreed. "When is class gonna start?" Then, the bell rings…

"You had to ask." Miroku and Koga stated to me. 'Chosen students' started walking in. They glanced at us and gasped.

"Everyone please take a seat. Welcome to Shikon High. All of you are chosen students. Why don't we start with a little introduction of ourselves…" The teacher started. She stared at us and smiled. "Why don't we start with the one in the red t-shirt… Please stand in the front of the classroom…"

"Damn…" I muttered. "This is just great…"

**Please Review thanks :)**


	2. Two Brothers Creating Havoc

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. Thanks :)**

**Miroku's POV**

Well, I guess you already know who I am… I'll still explain anyway. My name is Miroku and I'm 16. I'm a grade level above Inuyasha, but the age doesn't matter in this school. I'm not as rich as Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, but I do get a lot of money from playing the guitar. I have been playing the guitar all my life and can't seem to let go of it. I never had a girlfriend because I want to find someone who would love me back for who I am, not for the money. My parents left me when I was 7. Inuyasha happened to come by and asked me if I had a home. I told him no and he called his parents. (Yes, he was so rich that he already had a cell phone.) They decided to help raise me so I could live on my own in the future… That was how I got to know Inuyasha and knew him very well… We considered each other brothers even though we don't look like each other at all… I didn't even know what my parents look like… I just hope someday, I'll figure out why they left me…

**Title: Two Brothers Creating Havoc**

"Um… I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha started. "I guess um… Some of you already know who I am…"

"Inuyasha's so cute!" I heard a girl whispered.

"Yeah I know! Can't believe that Kikyo dumped him for a singer! But actually… that's a good thing so maybe we can have him!" Another replied.

Oh god…

"- And that's it…" Inuyasha finished.

"Thank you Inuyasha. Miroku, you can go next…" The teacher smiled.

"Damn!" I hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, yes of course." I stuttered.

"Good luck." Koga waved.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." I looked away and still muttered. "Damn!"

AFTER CLASS

After class, we have a 15 minute break. This school is like a hotel. A lot of levels, windows, and… SOFAS!?

"Hey Miroku." Inuyasha flopped next to me and popped a piece of gum in his mouth. He offered me a stick so I took one, and so did Koga, who sat across from us.

"Why would they have sofas here?" Koga asked.

"Duh, to sit on." Inuyasha blew a bubble and popped it.

"A sofa… In school?" Koga asked again.

"Welcome to Shikon High." Sesshomaru came out of nowhere with his friends.

"Gee… Thanks." Koga replied.

"Vending machines are that way if you're interested." Sesshomaru pointed behind us. "Swimming pool is that way." He pointed another way. "Practice fields are that way."

"For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"For practice dummy." Sesshomaru repeated.

"Shut up." Inuyasha leaned back. "I meant… To practice what?"

"Fighting."

"They actually allow that in school?" I gasped.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"What did you expect? English, science, math, history?" Sesshomaru asked.

All 3 of us looked at each. "Yeah."

Sesshomaru face palmed himself. "Come on… 'Chosen students'… Didn't 'that' give you a clue? This school is all about combat fighting, gaining power, and fighting enemies."

"Damn…" We all muttered at the same time.

"Sounds fun." I smirked.

"Bro, it's not that easy…" Sesshomaru said slowly.

"It still sounds fun…" I repeated.

"Wait until you fight me. I'm like a black belt." My brother gave a proud look.

"Keh, acting like you're in a spotlight… Be ready to step down the soapbox when your butt is on the ground and I am standing before you." I bet.

"Ha! As if! I know how to use a sword. Tenseiga."

"Keh! If you wanna heal somebody! I thought you said this is a fighting school, not a healing school." I laughed. "I got a better sword, dad gave me...Tessaiga."

"Wow…" Sesshomaru's friends gasped. Sesshomaru gave them a death stare. "Uh… I mean, ehh…" They all stuttered.

"Admit it Sesshomaru! My sword is better!" I taunted.

"Ha! That's what you think!" Sesshomaru drew out his sword.

"Wait, hold on…" I ran off, leaving them with confused expressions. I ran to my locker and yanked out my sword. Then, ran back. "Ok, now I'm ready… Oh, correction, that's what I know." I exclaimed and ran towards him. Seconds later, swords where clinging and others gathered around.

**Miroku's POV**

I face palmed myself. "Koga?"

"Yeah?"

"How can we stop them?"

"Once it starts, it'll never stop." Koga shrugged.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." I replied as I watched them still fighting.

"What's going on here!?" Teachers shouted.

"Uh oh…" I gave a wide eyed look to Koga and then ran towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Stop you guys!"

"Hang on! I'm close into defeating Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"In your dreams Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted.

I looked at Koga and he nodded. He ran behind Sesshomaru and I ran behind Inuyasha. Then, we picked up our books and bonked them in the head. (Thud)

"Great one genius, now what do we do?" Koga asked.

"Grab them and run!" I yelled. Sesshomaru's friends grabbed Sesshomaru and Koga and I dragged Inuyasha away from the havoc scene.

**Please Review Thanks :)**


End file.
